Golf cars and vehicles with similar transportation functions generally utilize a relatively low rotation speed engine in view of handling, maintenance, durability, and other considerations. Thus, its exhaust pipe should have a long length and its silencer chamber a large capacity for sufficient exhaust sound reduction. On the other hand, such a small vehicle has a limited space for engine installation and cannot accommodate a large-capacity exhaust silencer.
Therefore, the present invention has for its object to provide an exhaust silencer for use in small vehicles which can be installed in a limited space even if its exhaust pipe has a long length.